Secret Love
by BlackWolf1230
Summary: He was just an ordinary Beta. Loyal, True, Protective, and Kind. But what will happen when he falls in love with the enemy...Will he choose his pack or the love of his enemy?
1. Unexpected Encounter

Secret Love

Chapter One: Unexpected Encounter

The sun was brightly shining over the mountains of the beautiful valley of Jasper Park, Canada. As the sun its beams shine through the ceiling of a beta wolf's den. The light rays glowed strongly across its body showing off its unique and impressive fur design. This wolf was a different shades of grey, with a hint of white, with a white underbelly. This wolf appears to strong built, muscular, strong, and healthy indicating that his a male. He has a long and distinctive black mane that brings out not only his distinctive white face and impressive black markings; it also brings out his yellow eyes, they appear to be more of a soft gold. They show off how loyal, kind, strong, confident, protective, loving, passionate, and fun he is. This wolf was known as Hutch. Hutch is a beta wolf of the Western Pack and Winston's 2nd-in-command. This position was perfect for Hutch he'll do anything for his pack even put his own life on the line for them just to keep them safe.

Hutch lay there for a few more minutes mumbling something quietly in his sleep. The rays from the shining orb shined brighter into his den, the light rested upon his eye lids causing them flicker open. He closed them shut and groan sleepily, he open them once again adjusting to the bright vision before him. He sighed and spread his mouth wide open showing his large and sharp teeth yawning loudly. The beta smacked his lips tiredly as he stood up shaking himself off from the sleep and few dirt that's gotten into his magnificent pelt. He then stretches out fully with his forelegs along the ground, setting his claws into the dirt to really extend his spine as much as possible. He shook his pelt one last time before making his way out the den.

He stood there looking around the territory and morning sky, a soft smile spread across his face as he felt a nice cool breeze blow across his face. "I better go ahead and start my morning patrol…" He said softly before walking off. Hutch decided to make his way towards East where the real problems were happening, since the south and north were pretty much covered east he needed to worry about since their been reports of some of the Eastern wolves has been crossing for the couple of days. As he made it towards the eastern borders the beta stopped and his soft golden eyes look around the place. The Eastern border was kind of foggy and tree dense area, in the middle of it was a small waterfall that had a calm flowing river that split the two territories in two. Hutch made his way to the river, his black nose barely touch the ground began take in the scent of earth until it stopped on a fresh scent. A low growl rumble inside his throat, "Eastern wolves…" He said in between his teeth. He lifted his head and looked left to right seeing if the intruder was still around. The beta took a whiff in the air, the scent was still strong and if he could just follow trail it might lead him to his trespasser.

The beta took off with incredible speed as he followed the scent, he hope that he would catch up to the person. Hutch ran until the scent was strong around the hunting area he stopped and look around, "I see these wolves won't give up stealing our prey…" He rolled his soft golden eyes and sighed irritable. A plan than sprouted inside his head, he ran up on one of the walls that led to the nearest caribou herd and hoped that he could ambush the intruder there. _"This plan has to work…" _He thought excitedly as he ran. The grey wolf run turned into a trot to a complete stop, he stayed quiet as he saw the caribou herd a few distances away from him and his target hiding careful in the tall green grass. Hutch slowly walks his soft gold eyes lock in on his intruder as he was oblivious to the beta above him. Hutch echoed every silent move he did; he waited for the wolf to attack the caribou before he charges in.

A loud noise was made indicating that the caribou sense the wolf and its loud thunderous hooves took off in a sprint. Hutch eyes widen as the wolf took off like a speeding bullet, he growled and sprinted right above him. As he ran his eyes kept lock in on his target but he had a little trouble keeping pace with him, "Man this guy is fast!" He panted, "But I'm faster…" He growled softly as he kicks it in into high gear gaining a few ground ahead of the wolf. Seeing he was in pouncing distances Hutch saw a tree limb sticking out of the rocky wall and with a leap he jumps upon the branch and bounces slightly giving him more air. He was fully in the sky, his body outstretches and his mane flowing in the wind as if he was flying. The beta arched his back and his claws outstretch as he aimed for the wolf. The trespasser skidded to a stop and eyes widen in fear as it watch the beta in front of it come right towards him.

Hutch slam into the wolf, his paws pressed firmly against his chest aiming to pin it down, but this eastern wolf had some tricks up its sleeves. Its paws pressed firmly against his stomach and lifted the grey wolf off it and throw him somewhere else. The eastern wolf sprung to its paws growling facing Hutch was standing also. Both wolves started snarling and barking at each other, they charge right for each other. The eastern wolf somewhat had more power and manage to knock him over and bite down on the side of his scruff. Hutch growled in pain and bit the eastern wolf paw causing it to whimper slightly, the beta than pounce both wolves sprawled on the ground. Hutch delivered more blows to the eastern wolf forcing it to give up.

"Alright! Alright! You win! I surrender!" The eastern wolf growled in defeat. But its voice resembles a female voice indicating that Hutch must have pin down a girl. Hutch gaze down at the female he was very impressed with red-orange colored pelt, especially when the sun hits it makes her look sparks of fire and to top off was her soft yellow eyes that match her pelt, and her flaming red and orange mane. Hutch felt his heart beat out of his chest as he continues to look at her. "Uhhhh…Can you please get off me!" She growled shaking him away out of his thoughts. Hutch took a few steps back looking at the she-wolf allowing her to stand up. She looks over at Hutch and stared at him tilting her head to the side. "Well I better get going now." She turned and started walking off but Hutch walk up behind and pressed his paw on her tail stopping her in place.

She jerked her head around only to start growling at the beta, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" The red-orange she wolf demanded. Hutch smirked and shook his head, "Sorry I can't let you go home that easily…" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why not!" She stomped her paw and snorted.

"For starters you trespass onto the Western side of the territory and you're not allowed to, and I need to tell Winston that Tony is letting his hunters cross the borders to steal our prey and you're going to be the messenger bird to give Tony the message…" He said in a matter-of-fact tone. She growled and snatches her tail from under his paw, "Sorry pal I'm not going with you…You see I have a strong reputation to withhold and if any of the Eastern wolves find out I've been beaten up by a Western wolf I'll be the laughing stock of the pack." She said plainly.

"But I—"

"I'm glad that you understand…see ya!" She started walking off.

The beta growled and ran after her, he leap in front of her stopping her in her tracks. The she-wolf groans in annoyance, "Why are you so persistent on bringing me to your leader?" The eastern wolf growled.

Hutch stood there looking at her with half closed eyes, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way…either way it goes I'm going to win." A small growl rose in his throat. She looked at him and frown, "Well I guess we got to do this the hard way then…Come on!" She barked.

Hutch snarled and charge right towards her, he rose on his hindlegs and leap right towards her. His paws pressed firmly on her shoulders and push her down to the ground, but the table has turns on the Western wolf. The she-wolf pressed her forepaws on his chest and her hind paws firmly on his chest as she pushed him off, they flipped slightly in the air before Hutch find himself on the ground pinned by the eastern female. He looked up at her with wide eyes, she pressed her weight more firmly on him as she lean closer to him, "I think my way is way much better than yours…" She winked and leap off him taking off back towards the eastern border. Hutch rolled onto his belly to his paws, "You are not getting away that easy!" He snarled and bolted after her.

The red-orange she wolf turned her head around slightly only to see the beta running after her, she shook her head and continue running. _"I better find a way to get rid of him." _She thought with a tight turn, the eastern wolf then jumps onto a rock and ran through some trees with low branches she easily jumped and dodge each branch since there were a lot of them in the Eastern Territory but Hutch was having a hard time trying to keep up. The she-wolf than grab a large branch in her mouth and gripped onto it and waited. Hutch then saw her and sped up just as he edge closer, _WHAM! _The branch slams right into him. The beta was a little dizzy as he went a little a coco and collapse on the ground. The eastern female burst out laughing and rolled onto her stomach laughing at her hardest, tears began streaming down her face. Hutch shook his head and look over at the laughing wolf he jumped up and spit out the branch that was in his mouth and started growling. She stopped and looks at Hutch wide eye, before she could react Hutch pounce and tackled her both wolves started sprawling around on the ground.

Once again Hutch was found pinned on the ground once again, the eastern she-wolf look down at him with half closed eyes and a smile, "Wow I never knew a Western wolf could be so smitten to eastern gal like me." She smirked. This made the beta's eyes widen and his white cheeks turned a crimson red, "Well…I…Uh…you…What…Am not!" He retorted this only made the she-wolf chuckled and shook her head, "Wow you are one bad liar Mr. Persistent." The eastern wolf grins down at him.

"W-what Mr. Persistent…I am not persistent!" His voice began to squeak slightly. She was about to open her mouth when a loud deep howl was heard from the eastern side of the forest. "Well it was nice chatting with you Mr. Persistent…But I have to go." The she-wolf walks off him her tail sliding across his cheek rather slowly. She hopped across the stream and walk off, "Maybe we can meet up again." Her voice echoed through the forest as she disappeared into dense fog leaving a crimson red face Hutch behind still laying on his back.

"Wow…" Was all Hutch could say. He rolled onto his paws and stood up, the western beta sighed and walks back towards the den but he could not get that eastern she-wolf out of his mind.


	2. The Report

Chapter Two: The Report

Hutch was walking towards the Leader's den for his report. His mind drifted back to the earlier events, that eastern she-wolf play back in his mind every time he thought about it. His soft golden eyes closed as he tried to erase images from his head but they kept coming back like bees attracted to honey. The beta was so focus on what was happening in his mind that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going that eventually he bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry…" It was sweet and soft voice that was music to his ears. Hutch look up to see his good friend Linda standing in front of him giving him a welcoming soft smile. "Hi Linda…" He said eyeing her googily eyed as his tail was wagging happily and excitedly.

This made the she-wolf giggled softly and her cheeks flushed hue, "Hi there Hutch." Linda was a beautiful she-wolf. Her fur was a light grey with a white underbelly. She was slightly shorter than Hutch, with a perfect muscle tone, and with tight and strong aerobatic features like a normal alpha female (She kind of looks likes Kate). She has a dark grey mane that stops only to her cheeks and some pulled behind her left ear showing off her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Both her front and back legs are fully white, her face was fully light grey except for her muzzle which was fully white from her lower jaw down to her neck and covering most of her chest and the last part she has a white tail tip. Linda is a fun-loving, courageous, cunning, beautiful, sweet, honest, and respectful person anyone can meet.

"So is everything okay Hutch?" She tilted her head to the side slightly. Hutch nodded, "Yeah…why do you ask?"

She placed her paw on her chin and gave a thinking look, "Well…because you were walking around here in another world bumping into people." He pushes his paw into her shoulder causing them both to laughing. Hutch shook his head, "Sorry if I bump into you I was just thinking about earlier…That's all." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking with the light grey she wolf walking next to him.

"Well…What were you thinking about?" She asked with a slight playful chirp voice that made the beta smile.

He shook his head and sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

Linda slightly frown and gave him a slight hip bump that made him chuckle, "Awww come on Hutch you can tell me…" She gave him looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. Hutch shook his head he couldn't refuse those big pretty ocean blue eyes, "I was thinking about what happen earlier." He lowered his soft golden eyes towards the ground as they continued on walking. She looked at him with concern, "What happen earlier…"

"Some eastern wolf came into the territory and—"

A loud and audible growl was heard from Linda this made Hutch look at her in surprise, "Those mangy mutts! Why can't they go steal food from some other territory and not this one?" Her body began to fume up in anger as her large rows of canines were beginning to show. Hutch looks at her, "Hey calm down Linda they didn't still anything I got there in time and chase them away." This made Linda sigh in relief as she calm down and look over at Hutch with a soft smile. "So how's your brother doing?" He asked.

She giggled, "Oh Humphrey…He's the little brother I always wanted."

"What about Kate and Lily?"

"Kate is an extraordinary alpha; she's the first pup that did a full 360 in the air. And Lily, she's very shy but sweet once you get to know her!" Both wolves began to boost on and on about the teenagers and what exciting things they accomplish.

They continued on walking in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the scenery around them. Every now and then Linda would stare at Hutch for a few seconds then look away, she always had a secret crush on him every since they were pups but every time she would tried to ask him on the date or tell him how she felt someone either comes and takes him away or he had a job to do. Her ocean blue eyes look down at the ground as a long sigh escape her lips. Hutch ears pricked at the sound and he look over at her, "Is everything alright Linda." He broke her out of her thoughts, she quickly look up at him with slightly wide eyes, "Oh ummm…yeah everything is Okie dokie." She grin nervously but Hutch didn't believe at all he just shook his head. "Now Linda I've known since when we were pups…so if you have a problem you can tell me." He gave her a reassuring smile. As they walk up the slope that led to the leader's den Linda just had to ask him, "Ummm Hutch…"

He stopped and look at her, "You know that the Moonlight Howl is coming up and a few days…" A slow but wide smile was spreading across the beta's face as his tail starting to wag. She rolled her eyes and shrugs her shoulders, "I was wondering if you would like to—"

"Hutch…" It was alpha male Winston walking out of the den. Hutch and Linda bowed their heads respectfully to him. "Sir…"

Winston smiled and look over at Linda, "So how's it going with little Humphrey." Linda smiled, "Oh his find sir…He's going to be a fine omega when his older." The alpha male chuckled and nodded his head, "That's good to know."

She turned and started walking off, "Linda wait!" Hutch called she stopped and look at him, "Aren't you going to ask me something." He smiled hopefully. The light grey she wolf look down and sighed, "It was nothing Hutch just something stupid." She chuckled sadly before turning and walking away her ears laid flat against her head and her head looking down. Hutch watched her walk away and sighed. _"Maybe I'll talk to her later…" _He thought sadly but he pushes those emotions away for now and turned to face Winston with a serious face.

The dark grey alpha cleared his throat, "Are there any reports you have for me today?" The beta nodded his head slightly, "Sir one of the eastern wolves trespassed on our land for the third time this week." Winston frowned slightly but then he sighed shaking his head, "This is getting out of hand…Did they kill or take anything."

He shook his head, "No sir I chase them off before they could." A smile spread across the alpha male face, "Well we finally have some good news for once." They both chuckled at the statement. "Hutch put all our best alphas on high alert and meet me back here when your finish."The beta bowed his head and trotted off doing his job. Winston watched him leave; he turned and walks over to the cliff at the edge of his den. The dark grey alpha stood tall and looks over to the Eastern side. He tilted his head back releasing a deep and strong powerful howl that was throughout his territory to the Eastern side. Winston stopped and waited his ears pricked as awaited for the response; they stopped as they heard the howl of response.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The Eastern part of Jasper Park wasn't as sunny and clear like the Western territory. The East side was mostly foggy and covered with trees and shrubs. It's amazing how any wildlife could live in an area like this but those who do are a force to be reckon with. The Eastern pack wolves led by Alpha male Tony and his mate Annabelle only survived off small animals like; lizards, hares, small birds, squirrels, and sometimes grubs. It may sound like a place no one ever once to come to but the Eastern wolves and other wildlife call this home; they do what they have to do to survive.

A small streak ran through the forest as streaks of red and brown was soon followed by it. Loud barks and snarls echoed through the forest as four wolves were chasing a small grey hare. The small animal looked back its black eyes widen as he saw large hungry wolves gaining on his tail. The hare ran under a fallen tree seeing that it would avoid a few of them, three loud yelps were heard. Three dusty red wolves slam into the tree, but a brown wolf with scars all over his face jump over it and continue the chase. The brown wolf growled as he gaining more ground he began snapping at the hare's powerful back legs but it jump and dodge every snap.

The hare saw his den wasn't that far away and kicked it into high gear pushing himself harder edging close to his small hole in the ground. As the brown wolf was gaining ground as he getting closer to hare, he leap into the air his jaws wide open ready for the kill. But to late the hare ran into his den and the wolf landed face first his mouth was full with dirt as whole body was raise in the air. Laughter was coming from a rock nearby and the brown wolf sat up growling.

"Muff ro munny?" He growled looking at the red-orange she wolf. She hopped down from the rock and walk towards them, "Wow Scar I don't think Tony wants to eat dirt for dinner." She smirked as looked at the brown wolf. He spit out the dirt _pfft! Aak! _He started wiping off his tongue. This made the three dusty red wolves laugh along with the red-orange she wolf. He growled at them all, "What so funny Claw I don't see you with any food." He snorted. Her soft yellow eyes slightly widen, "Oh ummm…I didn't get any." Claw said looking down. Everyone groan and sighed in annoyance, "Awww man know its grubs again for dinner. Thanks a lot Claw!" One of the dusty red wolves scowled her.

She started growling at them all, "Hey it isn't my fault…Those damn western wolves got in my way!" The red-orange she wolf started making her way back to the den. Scar looked at her with half-closed eyes and smirked, "Oh really…I bet she couldn't handle it." He started chuckling along with the others. Claw stopped and gave them a death glare, "First of all I could handle any western wolf with three paws tied behind my back!"

Scar rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well if you could _handle it_ where's the food." He retorted. She furrowed her eyebrows growling then stormed off back towards the den leaving the laughing and joking wolves behind mumbling some pretty harsh words about them.

Claw walk up to her leader's den, she paused and gulped loudly. As she walk up the small slope she saw a slender she-wolf walking out of the den it was alpha female Annabelle. Annabelle is a slender she-wolf with flaming brown fur color and hair with a cream underside. Her hair reaches down to her neck, she has a few strands of it covering both of her eyes and most of her fore head, and has beautiful pine green eyes. Annabelle is sweet, gentle, wise, and loving wolf. Compare to hot-head Tony she's the only one that keep him in check and calm him down quite quickly. She looks at approaching Claw and gave her a soft smile, "Good afternoon Claudette." Out of all the wolves she was the only one that knew Claw's name by heart and was the only one to say it.

"Good afternoon ma'am…" She bowed her head. "Any luck?" The alpha female asked. She looked at her with sad eyes, Annabelle understood but she just smiled. "Just like I always tell my hot-head mate times are rough but they will get better if we keep trying and don't give up." Annabelle walk behind a rock and pulled out a caribou carcass but it was half eaten.

The red-orange she wolf smiled, "W-where did you get that?" Her orange tail started wagging and her stomach somewhat growling, the brown she-wolf chuckled. "I asked a good friend of mines." Claw smiled and nodded her head. "But where's Tony did he eat?" She asked. Annabelle shook her head, "He won't eat til everyone has their fill." Just when Claw was about to ask one more question, "And yes me and Garth has already eaten." Claw sighed in relief and smile. Annabelle stepped out of the way, "Go ahead eat up." Claw walked up to the carcass she dug into a rip and big hole in the carcass and started eating. Annabelle smiled and walk back inside the den.


	3. Just A Dream

Chapter Three: Just a Dream

**Linda's P.O.V.**

_It was warm and summer afternoon. A small sigh escape my lips as I slowly open my eyes and a large meadow of fresh long green grass. Sitting up own my haunches my ocean blue eyes scanned the area around me. Slightly confused my eyes continued to dart around studying the place. I stood up my black nose twitched trying to take in the scent but it smelt of nothing meaning that no one owned this place. My ears flickered and moved back and forth trying to pick up the sound all around me, but the only thing was heard was the warm flowing wind and the sounds of wildlife around me. I stood up and cautiously started walking around trying to figure out my surroundings. _

_My ears perked at the sound of rustling coming from a nearby bush, I slowly and hesitantly approached the bush my head cocking to the side trying to figure out what the sound was. _

_"Linda…" A masculine and familiar voice called me. A jerked my head to the left and saw a dark shadowy figure standing on the hill. "Linda…" He called my name once again, somewhat my curiosity took over my body and I was drawn to figure out who that was calling me. The figure turned and quickly ran off once I was a few distances away. I grunted in confusion as I quickly trotted after him. _

_I ran up the hill to only see he was nowhere in sight, I jerked my head from side to side trying to figure where he went my blue eyes wandered the area around me wearily. "Over here Linda…" I turned my head to the left only to see the wolf was a few short distances away from me. He was waving his paw ushering me to follow, I was hesitant at first but a quickly walked up to him. But once again he would run off afraid of me to see his face but his voice was so familiar but I couldn't point it out yet. I kept going keeping my defense as I trailed after the figure. _

_This game of cat and mouse was really getting on my nerves. I decided to quit following the voice and decided to take a small break. A long and tired sigh escape my lips as I sat down in the grass, my ocean blue eyes looked around. The place was just breathtaking and beautiful; I've never so many flowers in one place. Something about it made me feel warm and tingly on the inside and out. I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly upwards as I felt the warm summer wind blow across my pelt. My eyes slowly open as I looked up at the sky filled with big white puffy clouds, I kind of giggled at the sight of one looking like a dancing bear and then another looking like a jumping fish. _

_"I always knew you as a cloud gazer." My ears perked at the same voice that I heard earlier, I jerked my head around towards the voice only my eyes widen at the sight of a familiar wolf. "Hutch…" I squinted my eyes slightly trying making sure I wasn't seeing things. The grey wolf smirked and advances towards me, his steps were large and non hesitant as he had a strange look in his eyes. He was only a few inches away from me, but as he got closer I felt my body heat up quite quickly and my pounding out of my chest as he coming closer. I took a step back as he kept forward, my ears laid back against my head as my tail instinctively tucked between my legs. He only chuckled which made me grunt in confusion, "What's the matter Lin…I thought we were best friends." He said in deep and hoarse tone licking his teeth slowly as he continued walking towards me._

_I laughed nervously looking up at him, "W-what! Of course w-we're friends…What are you talking about?" I smiled nervously my eyes darting left to right trying to find a way to run and escape this crazy place. Hutch shook his head and looked at me with half closed eyes, "If we are friends then why do you keep backing away?" He said deeply. His voice was sending strange tingles up and down my spine something wasn't right here but at the same time something wanted me to stop. I felt something rough brushed up against my rump forcing me stop and looked at the approaching beta whom eyes were filled with lust and love, it made my cheeks flushed a bit pink but also my neck fur rose with uncertainty. Soon the beta was facing me a slow and seductive smile was across his face as he looked at me taking one more step closer to me. "Don't worry Lin…" He step closer closing the gap between us. I could feel the tip of his jet black nose almost pressed up against mines and the warm body almost pressed up against mines made me slightly gasped. "This is an experience you'll never forget…" He whispered in my ear caressing it softly with his tongue this made me yelp slightly and quickly move my ear from his tongue. _

_He lifted his paw and caressed my ear, he slowly glide it down from ear his paw slightly brushing my mane and down to my cheek. "I thought you were in love with me…" He said with pain in his voice. This made me slowly looked at him with realization my ocean blues eyes looked in into his soft golden ones. "Of course I love you…" I don't know what the hell was going on but those words just glide out of my mouth. _

_Hutch smirked and slowly leaned into me, the tip of his wet nose pressed against mines. A slow and soft smile spread across my lips as we nuzzled each other. I felt my tail leave from between legs and curled in the air and started wagging as fast as my heart was beating. His paw reached up and started rubbing my foreleg. _

_A soft and excited growl escapes my throat as I licked his muzzle softly and pulled away, and gently nuzzled his shoulder and started prancing around him slowly. He watched with a playful glint in his eyes as he followed my every step. He started walking up to me and stopped me in my tracks; I looked up at him with lust in my ocean blue eyes. _

_The beta approached me once again closing the gap between us. He leaned his head in until his lips were barely touching mines, I could feel his hot breath against my face causing me to lose focus. He steadily and slowly moved his rough lips across mines tauntingly; this made me whine slightly already forcing myself to go into submission. I could only a glint of mischief in his eyes, as he smirked. _

_"Prove to me how much you love me…" He said finally, as he sealed his words by pressing his lips against hers. A soft sigh escape my lips as I deepened into the kiss. But I felt the heat of Hutch's body slowly disappeared. I open my eyes to see him slowly disappearing off into the wind. I broke away and gasped watching him disperse into the air, "H-Hutch..." I said breathlessly as my ocean blue eyes widen in shock. A few moments had past and he was gone._

I jolted up from my sleep; I was looking around somewhat panting and gasping for a little breaths. I look down to see Humphrey cuddled and snuggled up against me still sleeping peacefully. I looked out the den to see it was still night out. A small and soft groan escapes my lips as I look down at the den floor my ears droop against my head. I pressed my head against my paws and looked around sadly before closing my eyes once again drifting back to sleep.


	4. Wolf Up and Ask

Chapter Four: Wolf Up and Ask

It was quiet and peaceful afternoon, the sun was fully in the sky as the warm summer wind blew across the Western Territory calmly. In the meadows were herd of elk that were grazing peacefully on fresh green grass oblivious to dangers that were watching them from the long grass. Hutch was leading his hunting party of five, Candu one of his closest friends, Dakota one of female alphas, Kodiak, Nanuk, and of course Linda. Hutch slowly approach the herd, his soft golden eyes carefully looked at the herd trying to find any weak or old ones.

Hutch was focused on the herd that he was oblivious to new visitors on the other side of elk herd. His jet black nose twitched at the scent and a small growl rumble in his throat, "Hey guys keep your guard up we got company…" He whispered softly getting head nods from his hunting party. Just as the beta was ready to launch an attack at least four barks and snarls were heard and it spook the elk herd causing them to run right towards Hutch and the others.

"Everyone dunk!" He yelled. Everyone sunk down lower into the grass covering their heads with their paws to avoid the sharp hooves of the elk. Streaks of brown, red –orange, and two dusty reds sped right past them. The beta quickly rose on his paws and stomped his paw angrily on the ground growling in frustration. "Come on!" He ordered dashing off with the hunting running closely behind him. The snarls and barks coming from the other wolves were like mosquitoes buzzing in his ears annoying. Just as they edge closer the sounds of distress calls from the elk and the snarls of the other wolves stopped. Something wasn't right and it made Hutch skid to a stop. "What's going on Hutch?" Candu ran up to his side slightly frowning. "Something isn't right here…" Hutch said softly.

The western wolves carefully walk towards the scene and eyes widen in shock. Loud growls were coming from behind the beta as they saw the eastern wolves take down the elk.

"I'm going to teach those bastards a lesson!" Candu snarled and charge towards them with Linda and the others closely behind him. "Candu no!" Hutch yelled out and quickly dash after them. The beta was too late Candu and the others already confronted them.

Candu growled, "Hey that's our kill you eastern dogs!" The small gray wolf snapped at them causing them to growl at him. Hutch quickly ran up to the two growling hunting parties before a fight broke off, "Candu back off!" The beta ordered.

"You better listen to the boy!" A familiar voice caused Hutch heart to beat out of his chest; he looked over to see the same wolf he saw yesterday. Candu growled and pounced on top of the red and orange she-wolf causing them both to sprawl on the ground. Than Linda and the other two wolves confronted the brown easterner wolf with scars on his face and two red dusty wolves, they both charge right towards each other and started fighting each other. Hutch was having hard time trying to break up the fight between them, then he had enough he had to break it up by force.

"EVERYONE THAT IS ENOUGH!" A deep voice echoed throughout the territory, this made the wolves stopped and look up to see Winston looking down at them. They broke up from each other their heads lowered and ears flat against their heads showing submission. "Eastern wolves take your kill and go home!" The eastern wolves walked towards the elk carcass still growling at the western wolves. "Now!" The leader snapped causing them to move faster and pick up their kill and went home. Hutch watched as the red orange eastern she-wolf head hung in shame as she left.

"Hutch!" Winston snapped him out of his trance and looked up at his leader. "Make sure they go back to their territory…now the rest of you get back to the den!" Everyone mumble and started walking back to the den, Linda turned and watch Hutch started jogging away she sighed and started walking home.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As the eastern wolves were about to cross the stream the separated the east from the west the others drug the carcass across the stream but a loud shuffle coming from the bushes alerted the eastern she-wolf she quickly turned to face the noise. "Claw what are you doing?" One of the wolves yelled from across the stream, she just ignore them and kept on high alert. "Just forget about it!" Scar snorted before dragging the carcass into the territory. Everything silent, "You can come out now…" She said in a simple tone.

The western beta appeared from hiding looking at her, "Well well well if it isn't Mr. Persistent…" She smirks at Hutch; his ears went flat against his head as he frowned at the name. Claw cocked an eyebrow tilting her head slightly to the side, "Why were you following us?" She questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders walking up to her, "I'm just making sure you get home safe." This Claw slightly frowned and shakes her head, "I don't need a bodyguard…thank you very much." She snorted before turning away from him walking off sliding her tail across his nose; he chuckled and watched her leave into the eastern side. He turned and walked off back towards the den.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Linda was sitting down by the creek; she kept thinking about the dream she had last night she looked down at the creek a small sigh escape her lips. Her ears pricked at the sound of footsteps approaching her she quickly sprang to her paws she jerked her head to the left only to see Hutch approaching her with a warm welcoming smile on his face. "Hey Linda!" He gave her a small hug. She chuckled, "Hey Hutch is did everything go okay?" The light-grey she wolf asked.

He nodded, "Yeah no problem at all…So ummm tonight is the moonlight howl." They both looked away blushing madly as they were blushing wildly.

"Y-yeah…"

The beta looked at her, his cheeks still a crimson red, "And I was wondering…If you liked to go to the Moonlight Howl with me." A slow but excited smile spread across Linda's face, she giggled softly. "I loved to go to the Moonlight Howl with you Hutch!" She blushed. Hutch looked at her with a smile, "Really! Wow this is fantastic! Woo Hoo!" He did a small back flip that made Linda laughed. They looked at each other for a moment, "I guess I'll see you there…" He said softly and she nodded.

Both wolves started walking off side by side to tell their friends the exciting news.


	5. Moonlight Howl

Chapter Five: Moonlight Howl

The sky turned red, then dark blue, until at all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down upon the land, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then suddenly clouds parted, and a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds…

At Linda's den her mother was helping her getting ready while her father and brother were forced outside playing a game of berry ball. Inside the den Linda's mother Crystal was brushing her fur with a pine. Crystal is the identical and older version of her daughter Linda, except instead of having ocean blue eyes like her mate Dagger and her two pups she has luminous emerald green eyes. Crystal smoothly and carefully brushed her daughter's beautiful soft but wet fur. "So what's it like going out with a beta?" The older she-wolf chuckled from hearing her daughter gasp, she could her face was red like an apple. "Mooom we're not going out we're just going to moonlight howl together…" Linda said softly trying to hide her red apple face, but her mother didn't believe it. Her mother just giggled, "That's the same thing I said to my mother when she asked me about your father…" She said softly walking in front starting to brush her slightly matted dark-grey mane. Linda looked at her for a second, "So is this where you tell me how you and dad fell deeply in love with each other…" The light-grey wolf sighed longingly as she looked up at the ceiling fluttering her eyelashes, Crystal laughed and playfully batted her nose with her paw this made her daughter giggled. The older she-wolf looked at her daughter for a second, her emerald green eyes marveled at her daughter's beauty and how much she grown over the years.

"My little girl is almost growing up." Crystal ran her paw over her cheek slowly, this made Linda laughed and grabbed her mother's paw with hers. "Don't worry mom I'll always be your little girl." She gave her a soft smile that made a small tear drop ran down her mother's cheek. Crystal shook her head and smiled, "I'm almost finish you just need one more thing." Her mother said as she walks to the corner of the den looking through a couple of things. Linda got up and slowly padded towards her mother to see if she needs help with anything but her mother turned around with a beautiful light blue flower with small painted white tips. Linda smiled softly at it, "Mom it's beautiful!" She said breathless.

Crystal walked up to her, "And that's why I want you to wear it..." She placed the beautiful light blue flower in her mane in front of her right ear. Linda looked at her mother and smiled, "Thank you so much…" She nuzzled her softly against her chest; Crystal placed her paw on her back smiling. "Anything for my little girl!" They both laughed before they were interrupted by the sound of laughing and cheering. Crystal looked at her daughter, "Now when you're ready you can come out…" She turned and started walking out of the den.

"So where's my little girl?" Dagger said as he watched his mate walk towards him with a soft smile across her face. Dagger is a dark grey wolf with a light grey underbelly or for short his pelt color are different shades grey like his youngest son Humphrey, his a pretty large wolf about the same size as Winston, and he has ocean blue eyes just like Humphrey and Linda. Crystal chuckled and nuzzled him, "Don't worry dear she'll be coming out in just a minute." She sat next to him. Dagger laughed softly as he looked down at Crystal who looked up at him in confusion, "Is everything ok Dagger?" She asked him. "This is just like when we were young…when I had to wait for you to get ready." They both chuckled as they nuzzled each other softly.

"Hello Crystal and Dagger…" Both wolves got up and turned to see Hutch walking up towards the den. Crystal smiled softly at the beta while Dagger growled loudly, this made Hutch flinched slightly and Crystal elbows him in the arm. Hutch walked up to the two parents and smiled nervously, "It's nice to see you Hutch." The light-grey she wolf said softly making the beta feel a little comfortable he looked over at Dagger who was staring daggers at him. "So you're taking my daughter out tonight." The dark grey wolf looked at the beta with his chest puffed out and his ears shoved forward making him look larger than before and threatening this made Hutch gulped loudly, "Y-yes sir…" He said nervously. Humphrey walked up to his father, "Dad I think you're going make Hutch pee himself." The young omega and his father started laughing softly. Crystal looked at both of them this made them stop and look down. Everyone stopped and looked over at the entrance of the den to see Linda walking out of it. The boys' jaws dropped as she stepped into the moonlight showing off her beauty. Dagger smiled and walked up to her, "Oh my little girl you look lovely tonight…" He licked her cheek; her cheeks blushed madly with embarrassment, "Daaad…" She giggled softly.

Hutch slowly walked up to father and daughter, "Wow Linda…You look beautiful…" The beta said in awe, this made Linda giggled and made her cheeks turned dark red, "Thank you Hutch. And might I say how dashing you look on this night." She complemented him, "Thank you Linda." He smiled softly.

A loud growl was coming from Dagger, this made the beta eyes widen and take a small step back. Linda and Crystal looked at him with disapproving looks while Humphrey started laughing. "Dad can you please be nicer to Hutch." The lighter grey she wolf said walking to the beta's side looking at her father with puppy dog eyes. The dark grey wolf sighed in defeat he couldn't resist those cute eyes and nodded slightly. Linda smiled and ran up to him giving him one more hug; he smiled and patted her on her head. After a few minutes Linda and Hutch said their goodbyes and made their way towards Howling Rock. Dagger and Crystal watched her leave with smiles on their faces, "When was the last time we went out for a little fun?" Dagger said as he continues looking out into the distance. Crystal looked at him, "But what about Humphrey?" She said softly, she knew what her mate was talking about. The dark grey wolf smile at his son, "We can send to Winston and Eve's…I know how much he loves being with Lily." Both parents started chuckling.

"Hey Humphrey get over here!" He whistles slightly, the young omega bounded towards his parents. "Yes sir!" He put his paw in a salute as he stood at attention. Dagger walked up to him and chuckled, he placed a paw on his shoulder causing Humphrey to relax his dark grey tail started wagging excitedly. "How would you like to go to Winston and Eve's for the night?" A happy glow shine in the young omega's eyes, "I get to see Lily!" He stood jumping up and down barking and yipping. This made Crystal and Dagger chuckled at the excitement in their young pup.

Dagger nodded, "Yeah you get to see Lily…So let me and your mother take over there." Dagger, Crystal, and Humphrey left the den and went over to Winston and Eve's place.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Dagger and his family made it towards his good friend's Winston den. They walked up towards the entrance, "Hey Winston!" The dark grey wolf was greeted by his good friend and leader, "Hey Dags! How's it been?" Both wolves fist bumped each other before giving each other a small hug. Crystal then appeared by his mate side, "Hello there Winston…" She said softly as she gave him hug, "It's great to see you again Crystal…" He returns the embrace. "Crystal!" A tan and cream she-wolf excitedly walked out the den and hugged the light-grey she wolf. "Oh I'm so happy to see you Eve!"

Both girls started to laugh as they started talking about all the things they did over the years and other stuff, "So what brings you here Dagger?" The Western alpha smiled at him, "I just wanted to know if Humphrey can stay here tonight…" He said softly for only Winston could here, the western alpha looked at him and smiled. "Of course he can Dags…" A large smile spread across Dagger's face. Everyone stopped chatting when a small white yearling was walking out the den looking around at the adults then a familiar small omega. "Humphrey!" The young female said happily before running towards him.

"Lily!" Both omega yearlings ran towards each other excitedly. They both hugged each other tightly, Eve and Crystal looked awe. "Isn't that just adorable!" Eve said with a soft smile, Crystal nodded in agreement. Both yearlings turned and ran off inside the den while Winston and Dagger walk besides their mates, "So Eve is it alright for Humphrey to stay over for the night." Winston ask this made Eve eyes widen and looked over at her mate who was smiling softly at her, the alpha female nodded her head, "I just hope Nancy doesn't mind…" Dagger and Crystal looked at Eve with question, "Wait so you guys are to the Moonlight Howl also…" Crystal asked. Winston nodded his head, "Tony and Annabelle, and eastern wolves are coming also." Winston answered the question. "Well what are we standing around here for let's go!" Everyone agreed and headed off towards the river that split the Western and Eastern territories apart.

The four adults made it towards the river where Tony and the rest of his pack was standing on the other side awaiting for the Western Alpha to invite them over. With a slight nod the eastern wolves slowly and cautiously walked over to the Western side.

"Tonster!"

"Dags!"

Both wolves trotted up to each other and gave a fist bump and a small hug. Tony and Dagger were the best of friends before Winston knew them no matter how bad things gotten they always had each other back through thick and thin. Eve and Crystal walked up to Annabelle, "There's my favorite girls in the world!" The flaming brown she-wolf said excitedly giving them both hugs. The she-wolves held their embrace for a long time, it's been years since they last spoke and hang out together. "I miss you guys so much…" She said softly a small tear of joy slowly slid down her face. They broke away from each other laughing softly, then after a few seconds started chatting walking off towards Howling Rock. Their mates watched them leave and looked back each other. "We better get going…" Winston chuckled, Tony and Dagger nodded in agreement. With twitch of his brown tail the eastern wolves began to follow the three wolves towards Howling Rock.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hutch and Linda were walking side by side looking for a perfect place to howl. "I bet your howl is as beautiful as your eyes…" The beta said hopping on a large rock then turning to face Linda holding his paw out to help her up. Her face was as red as a tomato she reached her paw out and grabbed his, "Well I bet yours is way better than mines." Linda said laughing nervously, the beta just chuckled and pulled her up. "I guess we have to find out tonight then…" A small smirked spread across his lips as he squeezed her paw gentle. The light-grey she wolf looked away her ears drooped against her head as her cheeks were burning red. Hutch looked away for a second only to see the perfect place for them sit for the moonlight howl.

"Hey I think I found a spot!" The dark grey beta said pointed out with his claw, both wolves started walking up a small trail that led to the spot. Hutch stepped out of the way and bowed his head, "After you madam…" Linda chuckled and walked past him, "Why thank you my good sir!" They both started laughing as they sat down on their haunches. Hutch's soft golden eyes looked up at the sequin-silver stars, "Wow…" Linda then turned to gaze at the stars as well, there were so many of them tonight. They dance and twinkle around the moon that was almost risen in the sky, "It's beautiful!" Hutch looked away from the stars and turned his gaze towards Linda. "Yeah it's very beautiful." Linda slowly looked from the sky down towards Hutch, her ocean blue eyes locked in on his soft golden eyes. It seem like time stopped as they gazed into each other, he was first to slowly lean into her. Linda felt her heart racing as she slowly lean into Hutch, _"Just like the dream…"_ she thought as their lips were only a few inches away. Both their eyes slowly closed as Hutch pressed his paw against hers, their lips just centimeters away…

"Awww isn't this just adorable…" A famine yet familiar voice rung in Hutch's ears.

The beta soft golden eyes widen and he quickly jerked away from Linda who felled forward face first. Hutch soft golden eyes looked into a pair of soft yellow ones; the beta smirked at the wolf while Linda looked up at him in complete and utterly confusion. Linda sighed and looked over at Hutch who was completely memorized by the other wolf, _"Yeah this is just like the dream…" _She thought sadly.


	6. Part One: Went From Better To Worse

"Awww isn't this just adorable…" A famine yet familiar voice rung in Hutch's ears.

The beta soft golden eyes widen and he quickly jerked away from Linda who felled forward face first. Hutch soft golden eyes looked into a pair of soft yellow ones; the beta smirked at the wolf while Linda looked up at him in complete and utterly confusion. Linda sighed and looked over at Hutch who was completely memorized by the other wolf, _"Yeah this is just like the dream…" _She thought sadly. The beta walked over to the orange-red eastern she wolf with a mischievous smile.

"Well well if it isn't Ms. Eastern gal herself…I'm surprise you followed me up here." The Eastern she wolf rolled her soft yellow eyes and chuckled softly, "I don't recall following you. I just happen to stumble upon you and your girlfriend." Hutch soft golden eyes widen he slightly turned his head around to see Linda look at him with an upset facial expression. "Well actual we're just friends not boyfriend and girlfriend." He said looking down rubbing the back of his mane with his paw. Linda eyes widen and felt something inside her broke and shattered into tiny little pieces, but she shook off that feeling and stood up walking off. "Hey Linda where ya going!" Hutch said as he watched her start walking off.

She stopped and looks back at Hutch, "Ummm I remember I promise to meet some of my friends before we began howling…" A slight pang of hurt was hinted in her voice, this made Hutch looked at her with concern and stood up and start walk towards her, "Don't worry Hutch it won't take long I'll be back before you even know it!" She forces herself a small smile the beta just nodded and watched her leave like a speeding bullet. The red-orange she wolf walked up to his side cocking her head to the side, "Wow you really made your girlfriend mad…" The beta looked over at the she wolf and cocked an eyebrow at her. "What." A small and playful smile spread across her lips as she looked at him with half closed eyes. For some reasons that look on her face made Hutch chuckled softly as he gazed deep into her eyes, "I'm Hutch by the way." He introduced himself.

"I'm Claudette but everybody calls me Claw…" The red-orange she wolf said. Hutch smiled, "Well please to meet your acquaintance Claudette…" A slight growl came from Claw this made Hutch slightly look at her in confusion, "What's the matter don't like being called Claudette." A hint of tease was in voice, this made her bare her teeth slightly at the beta. "No I don't like being called that only my parents and my alpha female have the right to call me Claudette nobody else!" She snorted slightly, this made Hutch chuckled and shook his head. "Alright its nice meet you Claw or should I say Ms. Hothead." The beta started laughing, this made Claw furrowed her eyebrows at the Western Beta and started growling slightly. "It's not funny!" She grumbles slightly. Hutch stopped and looked at her, he placed a paw on her shoulder, "Awww come on not even a little funny." He smiled at her, but she turned her head away. Claw had to admit it was a little funny and she started snickering, "No…"

Hutch moved his paw from her shoulder and looked at her; Claw looked at him a coy smile spread across her lips as she started laughing softly. "I thought it wasn't funny." He smirked at her but an orange paw playfully swatted him on the head. "Hey!" He rubbed his head playfully looking at her. The eastern she wolf placed a paw over her mouth and started to giggle slightly. Both wolves stared at each other for a moment before their ears shot up at the first howl coming from a far. "Hey do wanna howl together?" The western beta asked Claw but this question surprised her.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Linda sighed as she walked down the trail her eyes stayed focused on the ground as her ears sadly drooped against her head making her flower shift slightly in her mane. "_Well actual just friends not boyfriend and girlfriend…" _The light grey she wolf imitated Hutch's voice as she continued to walking on a small tear drop stream down her face, she stopped and looked up to see two of her closet friends were sitting around chatting as usual, some reason when she saw them all her pain went away.

"Hey Fawn! Hey Sadie!" The light grey alpha said walking towards her friends. Sadie is a dark grey she wolf with a light grey underbelly and fully coated white forelegs and back legs with yellow eyes. Fawn is white, light grey, and cream with brown eyes. The two alpha females hugged their friend, "So how's it going with Hutch!" Fawn asked excitedly, Linda looked down a long and sad escape her lips. "Not good…" She shook her head sadly. Fawn and Sadie both gasped, "Oh my gosh what happen?" Sadie said worried placing a paw on her shoulder while Fawn stood next to her.

"I believe he ditch me for an Eastern wolf…" Linda sniffled slightly, Sadie placed her white paw on hers trying to comfort her in the best way she could. "What a douche bag." Fawn growled slightly and Sadie nodded her head in agreement. "And you know what the worst part is…" Both the wolves lean in closer to get more on the information, "When we were about to kiss that's when she pop out!" Sadie and Fawn looked at each other and shook their heads, "Maybe he knew her from somewhere." The dark grey she wolf said. Linda and Fawn looked at her, "I'm just saying!" She shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't really care. Linda thought about it for a second, "Hey just because another she wolf came into scene doesn't mean he still doesn't like you." Fawn said softly.

The light grey she wolf looked at the white, light grey, and cream she wolf smiling softly feeling a little better, "Y-you think he likes me." Sadie and Fawn nodded their heads, "Of course he likes you should see the way he drools over you when you walk by!" Sadie said chuckling this made Linda whole face flushed with embarrassment as a small and shy smile spread across her lips. Linda gave them both giant hugs, "Aww you guys are the best!" Her light grey tail started wagging as they all started laughing and giggling. "Hey how about we walk you back up to Hutch and see if he's still waiting for you!" Fawn suggested.

Sadie stood up and smiled, "That's a good idea!"

The three girls stood and started walking up the trail that led to where Linda saw Hutch last. As the girls continued on talking and rambling on about the past couple of days Linda ocean blue eyes widen and she gasped frozen in place. "Linda what's wrong!" Fawn said looking at her with a mixture of worry and confusion in voice. "His not here…" She said softly, Sadie and Fawn's jaws slightly dropped in surprise. Linda head dropped as she looked away something inside began break and crumble inside her, "He didn't go that far…" Sadie said sniffing the air, "Matter of fact he went down this trail that leads into the forest." Fawn pointed out with her muzzle. A small smile came across Linda as she felt little hope that she continues her date with Hutch once she'd find him.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go find him!" The three she wolves quickly started walking down the trail and started following the Western Beta's scent.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hutch was walking side by side with Claw oblivious to Linda and her friends following them, but he felt kind of bad leaving Linda there without telling her but he felt really bad for leaving her in the dust and started talking Claw. A small sigh escape his lips as he lowered his soft golden eyes towards the ground, this didn't go unnoticed for some reason he must of forgot that Claw was paying attention to him the whole time they were walking together. "Is everything alright Hutch?" The red orange she wolf asked him with hint of concern in her voice that made Hutch snap out of his thoughts and look at her. He nodded his head slowly, "Yeah everything is fine…" He lied.

Claw stopped and looked at him cocking her eyebrow; he stopped and looked at her. "What? Everything is fine Claw trust me." Claw didn't believe him and shook her head, "For a beta you're a pretty bad liar…" She walked past him sliding her orange tail across his face. Hutch shook his head and walked after her, "Oh really says the wolf that can't howl." He simply said while rolling his eyes. Her orange cheeks burned a crimson red of embarrassment. "I can to howl!" She retorted.

The grey beta chuckled slightly, "Oh yeah then prove it…" A mischievous and playful smile plastered across his face. "Ummm sorry just don't feel like howling tonight…" Claw said walking across a log with Hutch following closely behind her.

"Hmmm you don't feel like it or you just can't, don't worry Claw your secret is safe with me." He grinned at her. A loud growl rumbled in her throat as she turned in face Hutch, but for some reason it didn't made the western wolf flinch it made him chuckle. A streak of red and orange came right towards Hutch, his soft golden eyes widen as the image of an angry Claw came into full view both wolves were sprawling and rolling around on the ground. Growls of anger turned into playful snarls and laughs, both wolves soon rolled into some dense bushes into a small clearing. The red orange she wolf rolled onto her back, while Hutch find half of himself on top of her. They looked at each other for a second then started laughing, "Okay find your right I can't howl because I haven't found the right time to have a little fun." She looked away from him. Hutch softly smiled at her, "How about we can have some fun right now…" He suggested, she looked up at him and nodded her head.

He stood up and took a small step back allowing her to get up. Both wolves stood and stared at the clearing they were in it was beautiful. Trees and bushes grew lush green around a large and deep pond. They decided to have a sit on a flat rock that hovered slightly over the deep dark blue pond. The view was perfect from where they sat; the large lustrous and delicate moon was large and bright shining off its pale light onto the deep blue pond making it sparkle and dance under its light. Hutch and Claw were just memorized by the sight around them, and then Hutch turned his gaze towards Claw. He notice how the pale moonlight shined off her pelt making it glow of amber he felt his heart began to quicken in pace. Then she turned her gaze towards Hutch, the western wolf thought he was losing his mind when he saw her eyes they were like the burning embers of an undying fire dancing around in the moonlight.

"Ummm Hutch…" She snapped him out his thoughts. "Oh umm sorry…" He said softly looking away. Claw felt her cheeks flushed in crimson red, she never had a wolf ever look at her like that before it send a strange but yet tingly sensation up her spine it made her shiver slightly. Hutch looks over at her and smiled softly, "So you're ready…"

She looked away feeling a little nervous, "Its okay I'll start first." He obliges this made Claw smile at him. Hutch returns the smile and then turns his gaze towards the moon. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, Claw watched with amazement.


	7. Part Two: A Night To Remember

Chapter Seven: A Night to Remember (Part Two)

**_The song that Hutch and Claw are going to howl is Jason Walker Kiss Me. Now if you don't know the song go on YouTube and type in the search box and type Jason Walker Kiss Me. Now I know everyone is upset that Hutch decided to howl with Claw instead of Linda and you all want to riot but there's still a chance that Hutch and Linda may end up together…Maybe not that all depends on how many reviews people send me the reason why Hutch should be with Linda and not Claw…Enjoy the story! :) _**

She looked away feeling a little nervous, "Its okay I'll start first." He obliges this made Claw smile at him. Hutch returns the smile and then turns his gaze towards the moon. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, Claw watched with amazement.

_(Piano plays)_

**_Hutch howling: _**_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and You will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_(Piano playing)_

He stops howling and looks down at Claw. The eastern female was amazed at how beautiful the howl was and smiles. "Now you give it a try…" He said softly, but she looked down and started shaking her head. "Hutch I-I can't…like you said before I can't howl." She sighed sadly her ears droop against her head, Hutch look away then back at Claw he pressed his nose against her cheek and started to rub it up and down against it reassuringly. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed hue, Claw looked up at Hutch was smiling softly at her. "Hey I was kidding about that…Now how about you try starting from right here." He placed his paw on her chest where her heart was, she looked at him with a nervous smile just. "Just relax and breath, you'll do just fine…"

Claw sighed and took a deep breath, she tilted her head back and howls but it was a little pitchy and scratchy at first, but when Hutch placed his paw back on her heart she felt it change it pitch and started to sound beautiful. She started to howl the same song Hutch was howling not too long ago.

**_Claw howling: _**_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing, swing upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
(Yeah, yeah)  
So kiss me_

_(Instrumental playing) _

She stopped but continues looking at the moon a slow smile spread across; Claw looked down and looks over at Hutch. "I-I did it!" They both started laughing and gave each other a hug, a moment or two past as they continue each other embrace. Both betas slowly break away from each other, their noses were only just a few centimeters away from each other. Hutch looked at her for a second and placed his paw on hers, Claw flinched slightly at the feeling of his paw but he gave her look that made her relax a little. "Now how about we finish…" The red orange she wolf nodded her head.

**_Hutch Howling: _**_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

**_Hutch and Claw together: _**_Oh, kiss me, oh, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
(Yeah)  
So kiss me_

So kiss me

As they finished a stream of flickering yellow and white glowing lights began dance around them, Hutch and Claw couldn't help but laugh at the sight it was just breathe taking. Claw looks over at Hutch, "This was actual kind of fun." She gave him a coy smile. The western Beta gave her a slight nod, "I'm glad you enjoy it!" He chuckled and slowly leans in to her. The eastern she wolf smiled softly and began to lean towards him also, the huge gap between them was almost closed until Claw realized what she was doing and moved back. Hutch started rubbing his nose on nothing but air, he quickly open his eyes and started looking around. His ears perked at the sound of chuckling coming from behind him. Hutch looked behind him to see Claw giving him a playful yet innocent grin across her face; she gave a small laugh before running up towards him, Claw jumped over him her paws outstretch and plunge deep into the deep blue pond.

Hutch rushed to the edge and looked down with great anxiety, nervously watching the ripple and waves in the pool coming right towards him until the very moment a flash of orange broke through the surface. Hutch's soft golden eyes widen as he felt wet paws wrapped firmly around his shoulder blades and feeling himself being pulled into deep blue pond. _Splash! _ Hutch had disappeared into the pool. A few minutes past until both wolves broke through the surface, Claw laughed while Hutch looked at her with a frown. His long black mane sloshed wetly over his eyes, Claw grinned at the sight. Her orange mane covered partially her left eye while the rest felled straight down towards her cheek.

They both walked out of the water, Hutch was first to climb out of it and shook his water soak pelt. Claw climbed out of the water after him still laughing a little, he looked at her moving his slightly wet mane from his eyes. "You know you actual look like a girl with your mane like that." Hutch smirked at her.

The eastern she wolf started shaking herself wildly to send drops flying in all directions. The pale moonlight caught them all and sent a shade of white all over the place, for a moment making them look like tiny drops of stars that burst out across the area. Matter of fact Claw kind of did look a little more femine than before, her orange mane seem to be more longer than usual and started showing streaks of red flowing across it. Claw gave him a glare at him, "I'm going to make you eat those words!" She growled playfully crouching down leaving her rump in the air wagging her tail, Hutch did the same thing laughing. "We'll see about that!" They both charge right towards each other and collided furs of orange and grey mingle in with each other as they started to wrestle each other on the ground.

As they continue wrestle with each other they were oblivious to the three she wolves that were looking for Hutch. "Wow did you hear those howls!" Fawn said.

Sadie and Linda nodded in agreement, "Those were really beautiful." Linda said with a smile as they continue to walk Linda's light grey ears twitched and perked at the sound of laughing she stopped and continued to listen. Sadie and Fawn stopped and looked at their friend, "Linda is everything—"

"Shhh you guys don't hear that…" She said softly as she continued to listens Fawn and Sadie then started to hear the laughing also then Sadie pick up a familiar voice. "I can't be…" The dark grey she wolf said looking over towards Linda and Fawn who was confuse just as she was. "Come on let's go check it out…" Sadie trotting off her ears was like radars as they began to move left and right following the noise. Fawn and Linda closely followed right in behind her. As they got closer the laughs were getting louder by the second, soon the laughs were coming from behind some bushes. The three wolves slowly and cautiously walk into the bushes to get a better look.

Once inside the bushes Linda reached out her white paw and moved the bushes out to the side, her ocean blue eyes widen at the sight. Hutch was standing on top of the red orange female; his nose was only almost touching hers while her orange paws were pressed up against his white chest as her cheeks were flushed red and slowly leaning up towards him. Linda ocean blue eyes began to water at the sight; Sadie and Fawn look over at their friend in concern. Sadie pressed her paw on her light grey shoulder and pressed her head against hers. "It's going to be okay Linda…" Fawn said reassuringly. The light grey she wolf didn't say anything her hart was already broken before and now it had gotten worse, her ears drooped and her ocean blue eyes went dull with depression. "How about we go back to place for the rest of the night…" Fawn insisted, trying to cheer her friend up.

Linda looked down at the ground a small tear slowly stream down her face, then she looked back up towards Hutch and the eastern she wolf a small growl began to rumble in her throat as her claws unsheathe into the ground. Sadie and Fawn looked at her a little shocked at her actions, the light grey she wolf stood up and started walking towards the two wolves.

"So you ditch me for her!"


	8. Never Meant To Hurt You

Chapter Eight: Never Meant To Hurt You

Once inside the bushes Linda reached out her white paw and moved the bushes out to the side, her ocean blue eyes widen at the sight. Hutch was standing on top of the red orange female; his nose was only almost touching hers while her orange paws were pressed up against his white chest as her cheeks were flushed red and slowly leaning up towards him. Linda ocean blue eyes began to water at the sight; Sadie and Fawn look over at their friend in concern. Sadie pressed her paw on her light grey shoulder and pressed her head against hers. "It's going to be okay Linda…" Fawn said reassuringly. The light grey she wolf didn't say anything her hart was already broken before and now it had gotten worse, her ears drooped and her ocean blue eyes went dull with depression. "How about we go back to my place for the rest of the night…" Fawn insisted, trying to cheer her friend up.

Linda looked down at the ground a small tear slowly stream down her face, then she looked back up towards Hutch and the eastern she wolf a small growl began to rumble in her throat as her claws unsheathe into the ground. Sadie and Fawn looked at her a little shocked at her actions, the light grey she wolf stood up and started walking towards the two wolves.

"So you ditch me for her!"

Hutch and Claw quickly looked up with wide eyes to see a growling Linda and her two friends giving him angry and deadly glares. The beta quickly got off Claw while she rolled onto her paws standing directly behind him, Hutch looked down trying to hide the guilt and shame that was on his face to afraid to look Linda in the eye. Linda was getting impatient with the beta and started growling, "Well!" She shouted. Making Sadie, Fawn, Hutch, and especially Claw flinch backwards.

Hutch gulped and slowly turned his soft golden eyes from the ground and looks straight up towards Linda, his eyes looking straight at hers. The light grey she wolf growling began to become audible she felt hurt and betrayed and had every right to yell at Hutch for what he has done. "L-Linda I didn't mean—"

"You didn't mean what! To just leave and not telling me!" She roared angrily. Hutch eyes widen and his grey ears flatten against his head as his tail instinctively tuck between his back legs. "Not did you leave me, you left with that eastern slut!" She said yelled completely forgetting that Claw was still there.

Now she'd done it! Claw was getting sick and tired of her yelling at Hutch and quickly jumped in front of him her ears shoved and her teeth bore as she let out a threatening and ferocious growl, "Back off before I rip your lips clean off your muzzle!"

Hutch was amazed on how Claw had defended him just like that but also this meant trouble now there was going to be fight breaking out at any moment.

"Stay out of this…this doesn't concern you." Linda frowns at the eastern she wolf snarling slightly.

Claw snorted, "When you called me a slut it now became my business!" The eastern she wolf took one threatening step towards her. Seeing her making the first move Sadie and Fawn walk right beside Linda and started growling and snarling at the Eastern she wolf. The eastern she wolf scrape the ground with her claws and started ice cold daggers towards the three, she wasn't afraid of any of them she fought more battles with other wolves then the western wolves so it was going to be a pretty easy for Claw.

"Why don't you just back off and go back to your rat hole you call a home!" Fawn snarled out.

That done then done it, Claw soft yellow eyes turned into slits. Her body burned with anger and now she was going to teach those mangy mutts a lesson! Claw crouch down and sprang into the air, her jaws were open and her claws unsheathe she slammed right into Fawn sending both wolves sprawling around on the ground. Fawn manages to push Claw off of her and stood up quickly, but a red and orange steak came on the side of her. Claw jaws clamped on viciously on Fawn shoulder causing the she wolf to yowl out in pain at the feeling of sharp teeth penetrating deeply into her skin.

The white, light grey, cream wolf snarled and shook the eastern she wolf off her shoulder, she felt some warm flowing out of shoulder and she look to see that her shoulder was bleeding pretty badly but when she took one step forward she cringe in pain her it felt she was shot by a hunter but she shook it off and charge right towards Claw. Claw stood her ground and waited for the charging wolf to come right towards her, she squinted her eyes and at the right moment when she felt Fawn sharp claws push on her chest and push her down to the ground, by instinct her hind paws pressed up against her stomach and with all her strength kick Fawn off her and sent her flying into nearby tree.

Fawn grunted at the impact of her back pressing viciously against the tree, she coughed up blood as she landed on her side.

Claw stood up and looks over at the she wolf laying there, she was oblivious to a dark grey she wolf charging right towards her. Sadie opens her jaws wide and clamps them fiercely on Claw's side, the eastern she wolf growl in pain. She lifted her orange paw and slaps it fiercely across Sadie's face knocking the western female off her, Sadie manage to keep her footing and look straight at Claw. Both wolves started to circle each other, growling and sizing each other up preparing for the next attack.

Hutch stood there not knowing what do, not only was he in deep trouble with Linda pulled Claw in there with him. The beta eyes widen as the inside of his mind was going all over the place debating whether to jump in and protect Claw or stay and continue to look at an angry Linda. "I can't believe you did this to me Hutch…" His grey ears perked at the sound of Linda's voice filled with pain.

"I'm s-sorry Linda…I didn't mean any of this to happen." A slight whimper escapes his lips as he tried to beg for her forgiveness.

Trails of tears streamed down on Linda's fur making her fur soak with wet and salty tears. As Hutch slowly approached her his ears droop on his head and a concern look formed in his golden eyes a streak of dark grey came crashing into Linda causing the beta to gasp in surprise and look over at Claw.

The eastern female was exhausted, bite marks shown on her side and on her left shoulder. Her left eye had a slight scratch going across it, her muzzle was just covered with claw marks her breathing was a little irregular but she was still standing there growling getting ready for the next attack. Hutch turned away from Linda and walk over towards Claw, "Claw…" He said with a hint of pain and concern in his voice as he walked towards her. "Hutch…" She said weakly as she limped towards him. Hutch pressed his face against her cheek rubbing his muzzle up and down against her bloodstain cheek not even caring if he gets blood on his muzzle. Claw sighed and closed her eyes as she buried she rubbed her head under his chin rubbing her face up and down his white chest.

Linda slightly grunted and slowly got up, she look over at Hutch and with the eastern female. Her ocean blue eyes widen at the sight instead of crying she furrowed her eyebrows and started growling, her claws unsheathe and with a burst of speed she ran right towards Claw.

Hutch eyes widen as he saw Linda coming right towards them. The beta was to slow to react; Linda had tackled Claw both females were sprawling on the ground. Just as Linda was about to land on top of Claw the eastern female pressed her back paws firmly against her white stomach and using whatever strength she kicked Linda off her. Linda was sent flying in the air, the western she wolf landed on her side with a hard thud she grunted in pain as she slowly got up. Claw sprung to her feet, her soft yellow eyes stare intensely at Linda. The light grey she wolf look over Claw and started running towards her once again. Both she wolves stood on their hind legs their claws unsheathe and teeth bared ready to tear and claw at one another.

Hutch eyes widen as he looked at both wolves, he didn't know what do at this point. He look over at Linda then over Claw, he watched as Linda began to bite and slap Claw around but the tables turned when he saw made a powerful smack across Linda's face. The beta look over at Claw something was telling him to go over there and help out then he look over at Linda and a different voice told him to help her out. Hutch had a choice to make, help his best friend or help Claw. His mind began to spin around in his head causing him to get a bad headache and shake his head. _"Linda's my best friend and I always had a thing for her but when Claw came into my life I began to have feelings for her…Oh no! I don't know what to do!" _Someone lifted their paw and smacked it clean across the other ones face causing her to fall backwards on her back.

He finally made his choice and quickly charge towards the two fighting wolves, "You leave her alone!" He snarled as he pounced in the air aiming for the wolf.


	9. The Regretful Decision

Chapter Nine: The Regretful Decision

Hutch eyes widen as he looked at both wolves, he didn't know what do at this point. He look over at Linda then over Claw, he watched as Linda began to bite and slap Claw around but the tables turned when he saw made a powerful smack across Linda's face. The beta look over at Claw something was telling him to go over there and help out then he look over at Linda and a different voice told him to help her out. Hutch had a choice to make, help his best friend or help Claw. His mind began to spin around in his head causing him to get a bad headache and shake his head. _"Linda's my best friend and I always had a thing for her but when Claw came into my life I began to have feelings for her…Oh no! I don't know what to do!" _Someone lifted their paw and smacked it clean across the other ones face causing her to fall backwards on her back.

He finally made his choice and quickly charges towards the two fighting wolves, "You leave her alone!" He snarled as he pounced in the air aiming for the wolf.

The beta claws outstretched and his jaws were slightly opened as he prepared for the attack. Hutch pounced on the wolves. He gave a few nips and scratches on both wolves, moments later Hutch was standing between the two she wolves growling at both of them. Claw and Linda look at each other for a second than back at Hutch exhausted and shock.

Hutch took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry…" He said softly before looking back at both she wolves. He looked away from them both and looked over at Claw, his soft golden eyes shown depression and regret for what he was about to say to her.

A long and sad sigh escape his lips but he had to do it but he needed to stop the violence. "Claw I think it's best if you leave…" His voice was slightly shaken as he felt his heart break into pieces saying those very words. Claw soft yellow eyes looked away from his soft golden eyes towards the ground, she felt them began to water up but she clenched them shut to fight off the pain. There was an awkward silence before Claw finally found the courage to speak up.

"I see…" Her voice trembles silently. This was the first real pain the eastern she wolf in all of her life, and now she was just speechless, but something else filled her heart a strange yet darkness began to grow inside her heart.

The western beta walks up to her and sighed, "Claw I'm sor-"

"No you're not!" She snapped at him angrily causing the dark grey wolf to take a small step back. "Your just like every other guy I met, you use me just so you can get the pretty girl…" She snorted and glared over at Linda.

Hutch shook his head, "No it's not like that Claw…It's—"

Claw growled and took a step towards him, "It's what! You don't care about me or is it you don't like me."

Those words shocked Hutch, of course he likes her of course he cares about her but he feels the same about Linda also, the poor western beta was just confused on his feelings right now he couldn't choose between them at this moment it was just too much for him. A sigh escape his lips as he look down, his ears droop on his head as his tail hit flat against the ground, he couldn't bare to look at Claw. The beta felt disappointed in himself for what he had done and now he couldn't make it up.

"Claw please let me explain…" He whimpered desperately, Claw look away from him and growled softly even though the scars and bite marks burn in agony her heart was felt more desolation then anything. Her orange ears perked at the sound of whimpering it made her look over at Hutch with misery in her now pale yellow eyes. Claw looked away from him once again her eyes leveled towards the ground, "No more explaining and no more heartache…" She said softly her body slowly started to turn, she slightly winced as she applied a few weight on her pretty bad bitten up leg. "Claw…" The western wolf took one small step towards her.

Linda watch as her best friend started to beg and plead the eastern she wolf to stay and listen. The light grey she wolf felt something inside her that made her ocean blue eyes widen in sudden realization, she felt bad for her best friend and it was her fault that she got in the way between the both of them.

The eastern she wolf look away and tried to block out the whimpering and despair in the wolf's voice and turned her body around her back facing towards him, "I'm sorry…But I have to go." She started slowly started limping off back home. Hutch watched her leave, "Claw…" He said sadly as he watched her walk away, she stopped and look back at him. Her heart started yearning for the western wolf once again she shook her head and with the strength she had left she quickly ran off ignoring the agonizing pain the ran through her body.

Hutch watched her leave, he wanted to run after her but something was anchoring him down to stay there and watch the red-orange she wolf figuring grow thinner and thinner by the second until finally she disappeared into the forest. A sad sigh escape his lips as he his head hung low he turned and started walking off slowly, he felt his heart break into pieces after telling Claw to go away. "Hutch are you o-?"

"I'm f-fine...Just wanna be alone that's all." He said sadly as he sulks his way back home towards his den.

She watched him leave and now she was left alone covered in scars and bite marks, the light grey she wolf sighed and sat down on her haunches and look down towards the ground. "What have I done…?" She asked herself as sat in forest alone her only company was the sounds of crickets chirping throughout the night.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Soon the stygian darkness turns into morning. The rays from the sun rose into the sky waking the animals, the first were the birds as they song their beautiful song of the morning time. Animals from all sorts awoken from the deep slumber and began their daily routines throughout the day as the sun was fully raised in the sky. Everyone was standing outside of Winston's den waiting for instructions from their alpha.

Hutch, Candu, Linda, Miles, and Cathy were walking up towards Winston den. As the wolves were making their way up the slope Hutch was falling behind, he felt weak and heartbroken. His pain was like an anchor chain around his legs forcing him to stay down. This didn't go unnoticed Linda would watch her best friend fall back and seem like he'll never smile again ever in his life. Linda sighed and lowered her gaze towards the ground. She slowly raised her head and opens her mouth to say something, "Hutch—"

"Hutch are you alright?" The small grey wolf Candu wolf spoke before her. The beta just look at him and slowly nodded his head as he walk ahead of everybody. Candu slightly frowned and snorted, he look over at Linda, "What's his problem?" The small grey wolf rolled his yellow eyes; Linda just shrugged her shoulders and look over back at Hutch.

Everyone stopped in front of the Alpha's den where Winston was standing waiting for them. "Good morning everyone." Winston said in a stern yet cheerful tone.

"Good morning sir!" Everyone stood straight and looked the western alpha in the eye their ears perked and ready to receive their task for the day.

Winston stood up and walk towards the patrol group, "Alright you guys will be patrolling the Eastern borders today." Hutch cringes slightly and felt his heart drop to the bottom of his chest. Linda was the only that notice his action not only is the beta was going to have a depression day it would be even worse if Claw was too been seen anywhere. "Linda you would be leading the patrol today." Linda dips her head accepting the task, "Yes sir…" She said.

With a nod of his head he sent his patrol off with Linda in the lead.

The patrol made it to the small river that splitted the Eastern and Western territories in half. "Alright Cathy and Miles, you check upstream and Candu you go check downstream." The three wolves nodded their heads and went off and followed orders. Once the three left everything was silent between Linda and Hutch. The light-grey she wolf walk up to the depressed beta and sighed.

She cleared her throat and got the beta's attention, "Is everything ok Hutch?" She asked, but Hutch just looked with his now pale golden eyes he just turned and look over towards the eastern territory. A long sigh escape his lips as long to see Claw once again. Every time he thought about last night his heart would break even more. Linda looks away for a second then back towards Hutch, "I want to apologize for last night…"

He look up at her his expression was still the same depress and sorrow, "There's no need…I'm the one who should be apologizing about last night." The dark grey beta sad softly surprising Linda a little bit. Hutch took one step close to Linda; he took a deep breath and continues. "Linda I'm sorry for ditching you for Claw on our date." Linda felt her heart racing and her cheeks flush slightly, _"Our d-date!" _She thought nervously as her ocean blue eyes widen slightly as her cheeks turn from a pink to a deep rose red. "Umm it's okay Hutch. I'm sorry for not telling you how jealous I was…" She look away chuckling slightly.

The western beta started chuckling, "I still can't believe that Linda the sweet was jealous." He chuckled as he tease his friend. Linda ears perk at the sound of chuckling and she look to see that Hutch was smiling for once. Linda smiled, she was glad that her friend was beaming for once and she slightly pushed him in his chest playfully causing them both to chuckle at the same time.

Just as they were about to speak again loud rustlings came from the shrubs across the river, Hutch and Linda both look over especially Hutch his golden eyes went from pale to a hopeful glint in them. The rustling got louder Hutch took one step closer. A red squirrel with a brown streak going down its back ran from the shrubs sitting on its haunches was looking around and then look over at Hutch and Linda with its large black orbs. Hutch ears droop and a long sigh escape his lips his eyes were about to turn pale again. A loud snarl came from the eastern territory and a faint squeak came from the squirrel that Linda and Hutch saw earlier. Hutch look up to see her.

It was Claw; her fur was glowing in the sunlight as if all the scratches and bite marks that she had finally disappear. Hutch look over at her his tail started wagging slowly and his golden eyes beam as he continue to look at her hoping that she at least glances over at him so he could see her beautiful soft ember color like eyes.

Claw sat the squirrel down and decided to get a quick drink before going back to her den and enjoy her breakfast. The red orange she wolf crouch down her muzzle leveling slightly above the water, she pressed her pink tongue against the cool water and began to lap it up into her mouth. As she drinks her soft yellow eyes went from her reflection in the water toward a pair of soft golden eyes gazing into hers. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stop drinking and slowly lifted her head, she gasp slightly only to see Hutch looking straight at her. Claw stared at him for a second, she look away and bend over to pick her prey up. The eastern female walk off back into the Eastern territory, but she stop and look back at Hutch before walking home. Hutch watch her leave and look down then he look over at Linda giving her a warm smile.

"Come on we have to finish patrolling." Linda nodded her head and both wolves started to their task that Winston assign them.


End file.
